Patent Literature 1 discloses a driver circuit that drives light emitting diodes. The driver circuit includes: light emitting units, each group of the light emitting units including six light emitting diodes connected in series; a plurality of drivers, each of the plurality of drivers driving a plurality of groups, each of the plurality of groups including a plurality of light emitting units; and one driver control IC chip that controls the plurality of drivers. Specifically, the driver control IC chip outputs target current value signals for controlling the light emitting units to emit light and adjustment instruction signals to to the respective drivers. When each driver receives an adjustment instruction, each driver adjusts the current by using a voltage adjusting circuit such that the current flowing in the light emitting units reaches the target current value. Because the drivers execute adjustment in a temporally overlapping manner, the time until all the respective drivers finish adjustment is shortened (for example, see Patent Literature 1, specification, paragraphs [0025], [0028], and [0039], and FIGS. 1, 3, and 4.).